The present invention relates to containers for microwaveable food, in which the food can be cooked or heated up.
Containers for microwavable cooking are known and widely used. The containers are composed of various materials and usually include a main container part in which a food to be cooked is accommodated, and a cover which covers the main container part from above. Some covers are provided with openings allowing escape of evaporating liquid. It is believed that the existing containers can be further improved.